


Welcome Back, Richie

by SonOfTheMoon



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Ben Hanscom is a Good Friend, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Bill Denbrough is a Good Friend, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Coming Out, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Good Friend, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend, Teenage Losers Club (IT), grunge richie tozier
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfTheMoon/pseuds/SonOfTheMoon
Summary: Richie se fue de vacaciones y cuando volvió era casi irreconocible para todos.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, The Losers Club & Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Welcome Back, Richie

Los perdedores estaban ansiosos, había una extraña niebla entre ellos, todo era demasiado silencioso, demasiado tranquilo y muy alejado de lo que normalmente era. No había ninguna duda de cuál era la causa, pero seguía siendo un poco incómodo el hablar de ello.

Richie se había ido el primer mes de las vacaciones de verano antes de su último año. Un viaje de familia para visitar a la familia, y algo sobre un primo al que ansiaba conocer después de no poder encontrarse con él durante años.

Todos estaban ansiosos por su pronta llegada, porque si bien el chico era molesto y ruidoso la mayor parte del tiempo, ninguno de ellos podía simplemente fingir que no lo extrañaban. Ese día había estado cubierto de un silencio abismal, no pasaron de saludos y algún que otro comentario estúpido sobre como adivinarían que Richie había vuelto. Extrañaban el dolor visual que les causaban las camisas del chico.

La energía nerviosa de todos comenzaba a juntarse y espesarse, demostrado en Stan caminando de un lugar a otro, “buscando pájaros”; en Bill tartamudeando en voz baja algo que le habrá dicho su psicólogo; en Bev fumando su tercer cigarrillo en menos de media hora; en Ben leyendo el mismo párrafo de su libro una y otra vez; en Mike jugando con la navaja nueva que su abuelo le había regalado. Eddie había espaciado, mirando un punto fijo en el suelo mientras su mano seguía arrancando pasto en modo automático. Él era, quizás, el más ansioso por ver de nuevo a Richie (rivalizando solamente con Stan), extrañaba mucho al ruidoso idiota, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin ver a su mejor amigo, sin escucharlo o sin discutir con él. Las llamadas no eran lo mismo, mucho menos cuando eran tan cortas como un suspiro.

Ninguno de ellos habría adivinado que Richie Tozier sería tan malo hablando por teléfono, no cuando era tan bueno para no cerrar la boca un maldito minuto cuando estaba con ellos. Además de que estaban un poco cansados de no reconocer ni una sola maldita voz que le hablaba a Richie cuando estaba hablándoles por teléfono. Eddie se sentía muy irascible luego de las llamadas cortas e interrumpidas por voces desconocidas.

El ruido de la graba siendo aplastada y removida los hizo mirar a todos. Sobre una bicicleta nueva, más grande, estaba su amigo. Los chicos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos al verlo. No había camisas con diseños estúpidos y brillantes, ni un cabello casi de hongo allí. No.

Sin embargo, había largas piernas enfundadas en un pantalón negro que lucia demasiado bien en el (Eddie tuvo el impulso de buscar su inhalador, a pesar de haberlo dejado hace ya un tiempo), una remera negra fajada que era, obviamente, muy holgada para Richie, puesto que dejaba ver sus afiladas clavículas y un poco del pecho. Una camisa de cuadros blancos, grises y negros, caía como cascada por sus hombros. Sus anteojos eran nuevos, marco negro pero menos de botella. Aun así sus ojos se veían enormes.   
  
Y su _puto_ cabello tenía rizos. Rizos definidos y cuidados, _qué demonios._

— ¡Chicos, hola!—gritó, dejando la bicicleta trabada y en posición vertical. Y para ese punto Stan ya estaba dando zancadas hacia él, presionando sus palmas en las mejillas y frente de Richie. —Wo- _wah_ , tranquilo Stanley, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién murió? ¿Por qué se ven tan asustados?

Beverly se sacudió, caminando hacia el con ojos maniáticos, lo rodeo, y examinándolo, antes de pasarle el cigarrillo. Richie lo rechazo sin mirar. Y así los demás también se acercaron a tropezones poco estables.

— ¡Qué demonios Richie! ¿Desde cuándo niegas un cigarro? —chilló con sorpresa ella, dejando caer lo mencionado, pisándolo inmediatamente.

—A Mike no le gusta el olor—contesto ni un segundo después, como si fuese una respuesta automática, algo que ya había explicado muchas veces. Ellos se miraron en silencio, confundidos.

— ¿Quién es Mike? —preguntó Ben, en tono calmado pero curioso, jugando con la tapa del libro que seguía teniendo en manos.

La cara de Richie se iluminó, y Eddie sintió que podría vomitar ahí mismo. Un retortijón doloroso y abrumador instalándose en la boca de su estómago. Su corazón pareció saltarse un latido antes de empezar a bombear rápidamente, sus oídos pitando de repente. Bill, el más cercano a él, le palmeo la espalda. Apoyo silencioso.

— ¡Mi primo! ¿Les había hablado de él, no?

Y así, sin más, el aire volvió a los pulmones de Eddie. Calmando absolutamente todos sus malestares, sin dejar rastro. Se preocuparía, si no estuviese tan acostumbrado a que Richie lo hiciera recorrer una montaña rusa de sentimientos a diario.  
  
La conversación comenzó a fluir, todos ellos tenían preguntas para el rizado, aunque ninguno podía formular aun la duda más grande: ¿Qué demonios paso allá como para que Richie cambiara tanto?  
  
No hizo falta, porque Richie los sabía leer a todos. Beneficios de estar tanto tiempo juntos… aun si ellos no podían leer a Richie jamás. Demasiado oculto entre chistes, voces y comentarios sarcásticos como para dejar algo real y vulnerable a la vista.  
  
—Entonces… mi tía se cansó de que mi madre se quejara de mi cabello y nos llevó a Mike y a mí a una peluquería. Ahí compramos _productos_ específicos para mi cabello. Fue súper extraño… luego compramos ropa, porque mi tía se dio cuenta de que acababa de recibir otra tanda de crecimiento—se señaló entero, con una risa burbujeante, que tenía a todos relajados. Ni siquiera había retazos del nervioso silencio de antes— ¡Y ahí conocí a mama Steve y a Robin! Ellos fueron los máximos encargados de mi ropa, así aquí estoy. Un nuevo tamaño, un nuevo yo… espero que a la mamá de Eddie le guste el cambio. Quedaría devastado si tenemos que terminar porque ya no aguanta mí-  
  
— ¡Bip puto bip, Richie! —chilló Eddie. El rizado se rio, y los demás también.   
  
Y siguieron de largo, aun un poco abrumados por los cambios de Richie, pero seguros de que no era mucho más que lo que acababan de ver (en su mayoría, tenían razón, pero algo dentro de Richie floreció, algo que antes había tratado duro de esconder había hecho su camino a la superficie).  
  
Charlaron un poco más, hasta que el calor fue demasiado y todos corrieron a la cima de la cantera, saltando uno por uno, con Bev a la cabeza y Eddie y Richie en lo último. El castaño le sacó los lentes con dedos temblorosos y una sonrisa, Richie le sonrió a la forma nebulosa de Eddie antes de tomarle la mano y correr.  
  
El impacto del agua siempre era bienvenido, les recordaba la adrenalina y el estar vivos. Richie inhalo una profunda bocanada de aire cuando salió, parpadeando un poco hasta localizar a lo que el definió como Eddie. Le quitó los lentes, y se fue tras Stan sin una segunda mirada.   
  
Richie realmente había cambiado en ese corto tiempo con su primo, ya que el ritmo en sí de Hawkins era diferente que en Derry. Allí, aunque todos se quejaban de su intermitente vomito de palabras, nadie realmente hacia o decía algo para callarlo, simplemente le seguían el juego (sobre todo Mike y Max, quienes eran los más puntiagudos a la hora de bromear), y era agradable, pero como nadie estaba allí para medirlo y detener su constante parloteo, termino diciendo cosas muy íntimas en la noche, bajo las mantas suaves de la cama de Mike, mientras veían una película que él no podía ubicar del todo ahora mismo.

  
Entonces hablo de todo lo que le preocupaba, aun si no abría la boca para comentárselo a ninguno de sus amigos. Porque tan charlatán y sencillo que parecía Richie, mas intrincado y escondido estaba todo el. Richard Tozier era un libro guardado, oculto en las penumbras, cerrado con miles de candados y cadenas… hasta que no lo fue.   
  
Mike fue un muy buen oyente, un muy buen consejero… un gran guía. Lo llevo con Robin, y ahí es donde realmente hizo catarsis, con el gran y buen Steve consolándolo mientras lloraba. Robin decía cosas alentadoras en la parte superior de su cabeza, mientras Mike acariciaba suavemente sus hombros.  
  
Esa tarde fue agotadoramente emocional, y demasiado sincera para el gusto de Richie, pero aprendió muchas cosas. Aprendió, por sobre todas las cosas, que el merecía amor… y que debía abrirse a sus seres queridos, si es que sentía esa confianza en ellos. Por eso, ahora mismo, estaba hablando con Stan, bastante alejado de todos.

  
No era gran cosa… o eso estaba tratando de hacerse creer a sí mismo, aunque sintiera que podría impresionar en cualquier momento. Tomo una respiración profunda, contando hasta cinco antes de dejarla ir. Miro a su mejor amigo, su cerebro trabajando a mil por hora, pero su boca cerrada como casi nunca sucedía… Stan le sonrió, sabiendo que se avecinaba una bomba importante para Richie, aunque no sabía que tanto era.

  
El rizado se inclinó hacia él, escasos milímetros separándolos y simplemente- “Soy bisexual”, le susurro, ojos grandes, aterrorizados y brillantes. Stanley sonrió, adorando un poquito más a Richie, aunque jamás le haría saber eso... no explícitamente, bueno, no tan seguido. Lo abrazo, asegurándose de acariciar su nuca hasta que lo sintió relajado contra su pecho. Si, Richie supo que todo estaría bien…  
  


El resto del día paso normalmente, para la mayoría de ellos al menos, Richie se sentía mucho más cálido y amado que en veranos anteriores, y la sonrisa conocedoras y comprensiva de Stan era, en gran medida, la razón.

Se retiraron en sus bicicletas, llamando ese ya un día hecho, por lo que cada uno se iría a su casa por ahora. Mañana tendrían un largo día de aventuras.

Richie, sin embargo, decidió dar otro salto de fe, acercándose a Ben y encaminándose hacia la casa del chico. Fue un trayecto corto, la tarde iba terminando y los colores oscuros comenzaban a consumir los tonos cálidos del atardecer, Ben hablaba emocionado sobre un proyecto en el que estaba trabajando para la casa club, y Richie le seguía el paso a medias, mientras pensaba como decirlo… pero era solo Ben, el dulce niño de siempre, Richie no pudo tener miedo.

  
Así que dio el salto, con los ojos fijos en el frente, dejo salir la frase que tanto lo mortificó en años pasados. Ben se detuvo, Richie también, y sintió el pánico subir por su garganta, pero pronto la sensación desapareció entre los suaves brazos de Ben, quien seguía murmurando que _todo estaba bien_ , y que lo amaba, y que estaba _tan,_ pero _tan_ orgulloso de Richie. El rizado casi pudo llorar, pero no fue necesario, Ben estaba llorando por ambos.

Y ahí sí, Richie dio por terminado el esfuerzo del día. Ya tenía a dos personas en sintonía con su realidad… e incluso podría bromear sobre su para nada reciente enamoramiento, en el que Tanto él como Ben terminaban quejándose sobre lo inalcanzables que eran las personas que es gustaban, y Stan tratando de ser conciliador y comprensivo, porque era Stan, y siempre tenía que mantener en tierra firme a todos ellos.

Al día siguiente, Richie fue uno de los primeros en llegar, apenas estaba Bill allí, murmurando algo en voz baja. Se saludaron y Richie comenzó una conversación trivial, y mientras contaban cosas sin sentido dejo caer la confesión entre sus labios. Bill lo miro, ojos calculadores, midiéndolo, antes de estallar en una sonrisa y abrazarlo con fuerza, meciéndolo de un lado a otro, repitiendo en voz cortada y algunos balbuceos sin termino, que lo amaba sin importar nada y que agradecía que confiara en él.

Lo puso al tanto de lo de Eddie, y de que hasta ahora iban tres personas que lo sabían a ciencia cierta. Más tarde apareció Stan, mirándolos con cautela hasta que ambos sonrieron, el ambiente se volvió a relajar y los res comenzaron una charla sin nada que ver con Richie o lo que iba a pasar más adelante, lo cual el rizado agradeció con fervor, puesto que estaba algo aterrorizado del futuro en ese momento.

Al final llegaron todos los demás, y Richie se mantuvo cuidadosamente alejado de Eddie, mientras que este trataba desesperadamente de obtener algo de la atención de Richie, puesto que desde que se saludaron ayer en la tarde no habían hablado realmente entre ellos, y se sentía un poco desplazado… y celoso, no va a mentir, puesto que la picazón del mal sentir se asomaba en la base de su garganta cada que Richie y Stan estaban muy pegados hablando, o ahora que lo veía, Ben y Bill tenían más contacto físico con –Richie que nunca jamás… porque, está bien, los perdedores siempre fueron muy susceptibles al tacto entre ellos, pero Richie era particularmente alejado la mayor parte del tiempo, solo tocando un poco más de la media a Eddie… y luego a Bev, pero nunca más que a Eddie.

Se sentía solo sin el calor de Richie pegado a su costado, y no le gustaba la sensación de lejanía que los estaba cubriendo como una manta en estos dos días… e incluso antes, por teléfono, siempre era algo distante y no contaba más de lo que Eddie pedía específicamente preguntaba, como si quisiera terminar lo más rápido posible sus conversaciones.

Richie estallo en risitas y Eddie no pudo no mirar, notando que la cara de Stan estaba brillando de burla, Ben se estaba conteniendo a si mismo de reír y Bill tenía la cara roja cual tomate… muy parecido al suéter grande que Richie llevaba hoy. Bev y Mike parecían igual de perdidos que él, así que trato de disipar sus pensamientos, animándose a hablar con todos.

Mientras iban de camino a la heladería, Richie se atrasó en el grupo, mirándolos con ojos abrumados de emociones, pero sobre todo cariño abrazador. Mike se unió a él, silencioso, pero con una mirada preocupada y postura firme, como si estuviera listo para pelearse con lo que pudo llegar a afectar a Richie. El corazón de trashmouth se derritió un poco más por el cariño que les tenía a todos estos chicos.

Abrazo por los hombros a Mike, inclinándose hacia su oído, con los ojos pegados a la nuca de Stan, para susurrarle como un secreto lo que estaba pensando. Mike lo apretó contra su costado, una sonrisa cariñosa y ojos brillantes fue todo lo que Richie necesito para comprender. Se sonrieron, y mantuvieron sus cuerpos pegados el resto del viaje, aun si Mike sentía las punzadas de los ojos irritados de Eddie sobre él. Lo lamentaba por el pobre hipocondriaco, pero no estaba realmente dispuesto a soltar a Richie, no en ese momento al menos.

Así, Richie solo tuvo dos personas más a las que corretear para poder hablarles. La última persona en su lista era el que más lo asustaba de todos, pero no se echaría para atrás, ya no. Era hora de poner las cartas en la mesa, dejar su pecho abierto para que Eddie decidiera si era alguien a quien quería cerca o no.

Sacar a Bev de la alineación fue bastante difícil, porque Eddie parecía estar pegado a ella ese día, y aunque Richie no puede decir que siente celos, tampoco estaba muy feliz. Por suerte Bill, el ángel caído del cielo para Richie, se llevó a Eddie cuando llegaron a la casa club, algo sobre un plan de Ben para el lugar en el que residían en ese momento.

—Entonces Richie Rich, ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto, una sonrisa familiar tirando suavemente de sus comisuras, el más alto dejo salir una risita sin gracia. Ella frunció el ceño, acercándose, frotando sus brazos para darle comodidad. —Hey, hey, está bien, ¿Qué sucede?

—Soy bisexual, Bev… yo—su voz se quebró, por algún motivo se sentía muy preocupado ahora, y no tenía sentido, o quizás sí. Beverly Marsh era su mejor amiga, y estaba sintiendo lo mismo que sintió cuando hablo con Stan: terror al rechazo, porque todos eran importantes para él, los amaba con todo lo que tenía, pero aun allí había “lugares” diferentes para cada uno en su corazón… si bien, el rechazo de cualquiera de ellos lo devastaría, si fueran Bev o Stan el sentimiento seria aún más doloroso, y si fuera Eddie… si fuera Eddie no sabría describirlo.

La pelirroja lo abrazo, dejando suaves besos en su frente, susurrando: —Esta bien, Rich, _estás_ bien. Te amo, ¿lo sabes? Te amo, muchísimo. Todos lo hacemos… no tengas miedo, no con nosotros, Richie.

Pronto, sin notarlo, estaba siendo rodeado por Stan, Ben, Mike y, sorprendentemente, Bill. Richie dejo salir una risita, por la cual el ambiente volvió a relajarse. En el pie de las escaleras estaba Eddie, luciendo sumamente incomoda, con una caja extraña y que lucía pesada en manos. Richie se dejó caer en la hamaca, ojos aun brillantes, y le hizo una seña a Eddie.

Mike le quito la caja y la acomodo en una esquina antes de que todos salieran, chillando sobre esperarlos en el acantilado para poder nadar. Richie tomo una respiración profunda, casi atragantándose cuando Eddie se sentó con él en la hamaca. Y, aunque esto era natural y familiar, se sentía nuevo y terrorífico.

Ambos se quedaron viendo, Richie luciendo asustado y Eddie sumamente confundido. Tan ajenos como siempre habían sido.

Entonces, una risa incomoda mas tarde, Richie hablo

—En Hawkins, donde fui de vacaciones, era todo… diferente. Las personas en si no lo eran, porque ambos son pueblos pequeños, abandonados de la mano de dios, pero aun así no era Derry. Max, Lucas, Dustin, Susy, Will y Mike no eran ustedes, y es raro porque cuando estaba allá no me sentía realmente solo, pero ahora estando aquí, con todos, quizás si lo estaba. No lo sé, es raro—empujo sus lentes fuera de su cara, usándolos básicamente de bincha. Seria más fácil todo si no viera a Eddie. —ellos nunca me callaron, siempre me dejaban ir tan lejos como quisiera… y tenían respuestas para todo. Son geniales. Pero hablar mucho resulta peligroso para alguien como yo a veces, Eddie, porque termino siendo sincero… y la sinceridad me asusta. Me hace vulnerable, y odio la sensación, pero esa vez fue diferente, pude abrirme sin miedo a ser juzgado… entendí muchas cosas. Y ahora estamos aquí, conmigo a punto de abrir mi pecho para que puedas decidir qué hacer con lo que floreció allí…

Silencio.

Eddie estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, expectante, mientras que su boca estaba totalmente sellada. Richie decidió continuar.

—Hable con Robin, una chica que… que se enamoró de otra chica, que sabía lo que era tener miedo de morir por existir y, de repente, todo se hizo muy real para mí. —soltó una risita húmeda, sus dedos largos estaba tirando de un hilo que él no podía ver ahora—me di cuenta de que… la vida es uy corta, muy peligrosa y los momentos muy efímeros, que el tiempo se va demasiado rápido para no aprovecharlo—una inhalación, Eddie pensó que Richie podría llegar a ocupar un inhalador ahora. Pero no tenía uno. —Esta cosa… esta semilla que siempre había estado allí comenzó a crecer y florecer en ese mes y medio, Eddie. Soy bisexual, Eds. Me gustan los chicos y…—conto hasta tres, Eddie abrió la boca, sus brazos ya levantándose para envolver a Richie en un abrazo, pero este no lo noto— y, para ser más específicos, me gustas tú.

Los labios de Richie estaban húmedos por las lágrimas y por lamérselos de los nervios, mientras que los de Eddie se sentían cremosos por el labial de cacao que usaba para mantenerlos hidratados. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, los dedos entrelazados y los cuerpos presionados en la hamaca.

—Tú también me gustas, Chee.

Si, definitivamente algo había florecido en ese verano, pero ellos lo mantendrían vivo durante muchos años más.


End file.
